


Импровизация

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ренджи не знает, как вывести Киру из депрессии, и на помощь ему приходит Бьякуя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Импровизация

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в подарок для Лейтенатора, которая хотела, чтобы несчастного Киру хорошенько трахнули и откомфортили бьякурены

Что бы там ни болтала Рукия, глупости Ренджи делал редко. Например, форменной глупостью было поцеловать капитана Кучики на ночь тогда, у больничной койки — поцеловать, а потом ждать, когда в подбрюшье воткнутся миллионы смертоносных лезвий. А не дождавшись, углубить поцелуй, навалиться, а потом оседлать, вжимаясь бедрами в бедра.

Еще одна его глупость — продолжать настаивать на продолжении отношений. Бьякуя уходил, проскальзывал между пальцев ледяными кубиками, но Ренджи не сдавался — просто знал, что готов пережить любой поворот крутого характера.

Сейчас он волок насквозь мокрого, до судорог продрогшего и до дрожи ледяного Киру в поместье Кучики и отчетливо понимал, что опять делает глупость. В конце концов, радости Бьякуе незваный гость точно не доставит, посторонний — ну, почти посторонний — вовсе не тот подарок, который следует преподносить после долгой разлуки.

Бьякуя, само собой, все поймет, даже, наверное, поддержит — он с какой-то удивительной чуткостью и уважением относился к дружбе Ренджи, но дело было в другом — Ренджи не справлялся. Кира медленно погружался в черную меланхолию, окостеневая в ней как в скорлупе несмотря на все усилия друзей. И тут Бьякуя ничем помочь не мог.

Ворота в поместье выросли перед ними, а Ренджи так ничего и не придумал — а тут еще и Кира затрепыхался.

— Слушай, Ренджи, я пойду.

— Ага, вот прямо туда сейчас и пойдешь, — Ренджи приобнял Киру и потащил за собой.

Но тот с неожиданной силой отбросил руку и остановился.

— Хватит, надоело, — глаза зло сверкали, но не привычной яркой голубизной, а тусклым блеском глухого раздражения и досады.

Ренджи развернулся, приблизился почти вплотную и тихо проговорил:

— Ты обещал, помнишь? Посидим, поговорим. Нехер по углам ныкаться.

Кира сжал кулаки и пошел вперед, толкнув Ренджи плечом.

Слуги наверняка доложили, что Ренджи был не один, поэтому Бьякуя будет готов — Ренджи потом извинится, что не предупредил.

Перед входом пришлось замешкаться — Кира низко поклонился Бьякуе, глянул на Ренджи тяжело и уселся на подушку, не отрывая взгляда от пола.

Ренджи с облегчением закрыл за собой створки сезде, чувствуя, как нагретый воздух обволакивает мокрое после дождя тело.

Сновали слуги, расставляя по комнате жаровни, и Ренджи шумно потянулся. Покосился на понурившегося Киру, виновато глянул на Бьякую и махнул рукой — да ну его, холодно. Стаскивая насквозь промокшее шикахушо и заворачиваясь в сухую и теплую юката, Ренджи разве не заурчал от удовольствия.

— Лейтенант Кира, — от негромкого голоса Бьякуи по коже побежали мурашки, — переоденьтесь. — Плечи Киры закаменели еще больше, а Бьякуя закончил: — С вас льется.

Кира неловко дернулся, вскочил и чуть не натолкнулся на слугу, который с низким поклоном предложил следовать за собой.

Когда вытянутый как струна Кира исчез с глаз, Ренджи подобрался к сидящему Бьякуе и виновато уткнулся ему в колени. Текли томительные секунды, пока на голову не опустилась рука. Бьякуя выдернул шпильки, удерживающие хвост, и тяжелые мокрые пряди рассыпались по плечам.

Ренджи вздохнул от удовольствия, когда пальцы начали перебирать волосы, массировать затылок.

— Прости, — проговорил он глухо, продолжая вжиматься Бьякуе в колени и вдыхая легкий цветочный аромат, — не знаю, что с ним делать.

— Хмм, — Бьякуя продолжал гладить его по голове, и Ренджи понемногу расслаблялся. — Если бы ты мог решить вопрос иначе, то сделал бы это. Я понимаю.

Ренджи поднял голову, всматриваясь в темные глаза, прикрытые длинными пушистыми ресницами. Потом потянулся, обнимая Бьякую, лизнул его в губы, прихватил зубами нижнюю, а потом жадно поцеловал. Всемогущий ками, как же он соскучился. Как же — он — соскучился. Бьякуя отвечал охотно, вздрагивая от возбуждения и часто моргая. Ресницы опускались, бросая на щеки тень, а Ренджи прижимал его к себе все теснее.

Ладонь скользнула под юката, от прикосновения к мошонке Ренджи застыл, а потом выдохнул протяжно и хрипло.

— Так что с лейтенантом Кирой? — Бьякуя продолжал ласкать яички, и сосредоточиться на вопросе было сложно — но Ренджи постарался.

— Чертовщина, — он постарался сосредоточиться. — Он не реагирует ни на что, вообще. Хотя со стороны вроде бы все в порядке. Не знаю, как объяснить…

Бьякуя чуть сжал пальцы и приподнял бровь, но Ренджи покачал головой, предвосхищая вопрос:

— По шее — не помогает. Дрались пару раз, он, ну, нормальный — только злой какой-то, как Хисаги-сан, когда контроль теряет. И все дальше от нас.

Расстроенный Ренджи отодвинулся, положил голову Бьякуе на плечо и вздохнул несчастно.

Бьякуя продолжал ласкать ему мошонку, но уже не подчеркнуто чувственно, когда от удовольствия в горло бьется пульс, а скупо и тягуче, когда хочется замереть и покачиваться в такт движениям.

— Я не справляюсь, — признался Ренджи, — я не могу ничем помочь. И не знаю, надо ли…

За дверью раздались шаги.

Ренджи неохотно отодвинулся от Бьякуи, потянулся к небольшому чайнику и принялся разливать чай. На Киру он посматривал осторожно, искал следы бунта — тот мог, махнув на все, развернуться и уйти. Важно было перехватить Киру до того, как он начнет кипеть, и успокоить.

Но тот словно заледенел в вежливом почтении: расправ плечи, уселся на прежнее место и уставился прямо перед собой. Промокшее косоде заменила теплая темно-серая юката, и весь он казался Ренджи каким-то посеревшим.

— Лейтенант Кира, — негромкий голос Бьякуи заставил вздрогнуть обоих, — придвиньтесь, пожалуйста, ближе.

Кира поднял веки и безразлично подобрался на полметра. Ренджи почувствовал, как напрягся Бьякуя, кинул на него взгляд — крылья носа раздувались от гнева. Он плюнул на осмотрительность и коснулся колена, умоляя не злиться. Бьякуя повернул голову — потемневший взгляд обжег.

— Изуру, — от звука своего имени Кира подскочил, а Бьякуя невозмутимо продолжил: — Не заставляйте меня думать, будто ты проявляешь неуважение к хозяевам этого дома.

Ренджи вздрогнул — зачем он?..

— Садитесь между нами, — Бьякуя опустил руку между собой и Ренджи, мимолетно тронув его пальцы, и Ренджи послушно отодвинулся — ровно настолько, чтобы там поместился Кира.

А тот нерешительно поднялся, настороженно переводя взгляд с Ренджи на Бьякую, так же нерешительно уселся на предложенное место. Ренджи видел, что Кира выпал из своего безразличного оцепенения, он кидал быстрые, живые взгляды по сторонам, руки, чинно сложенные на коленях, подрагивали самыми кончиками пальцев.

Ренджи снова разлил чай, Бьякуя пододвинул Кире блюдо со сладостями — сам он их практически не ел, зато всегда держал поблизости: для Ренджи или Рукии.

Они молча сидели, делая маленькие глотки, Бьякуя расспрашивал о жизни в Готее, и Ренджи охотно пересказывал последние сплетни. Понемногу Кира втянулся в беседу — говорил о жизни в отряде, о новобранцах, обсудили возможность введения более полных, по сравнению с академическими, тренировок кидо. Но Ренджи продолжал чувствовать его сухую надломленность, тянущее равнодушие из-за верхнего слоя оживления. Наверное, в какой-то момент Бьякуя это почувствовал тоже. Поскольку отрешенно замер, глядя перед собой. Потом неторопливо повернулся к Кире и произнес:

— Выпороть бы вас, Изуру.

Ренджи приоткрыл рот, Кира — тоже, а Бьякуя продолжил:

— За эту бессмысленную жалость к себе, за неуверенность, слабость и поражение.

— Капитан Кучики, вы не имеете права…

— Помолчи! — звук пощечины обжег слух, голова Киры беспомощно мотнулась.

Ренджи перехватил руку Бьякуи, опускавшуюся для повторного удара, у лица Киры. Сжал запястье, глядя поверх головы.

— Не надо, — проговорил он.

Кира дрожал, и Ренджи обхватил его за грудь, притягивая к себе. Глаза Бьякуи потемнели, а Кира испуганно забился в объятьях, словно старался спрятаться от этого взгляда. А Ренджи продолжил удерживать, поглаживая его по груди, рисуя ладонью широкий круг, спускаясь ниже, к животу.

В горле пересохло, и он облизал губы, прежде чем заговорить:

— Все будет хорошо.

От взгляда Бьякуи перехватывало дыхание, желудок плавился, а в паху нарастало возбуждение. Он потерся носом о льняную макушку, по-прежнему не отрывая от Бьякуи взгляда, и замер, когда тот вдруг посмотрел расчетливо и хищно. Судорожно сглотнул, прижимая к себе Киру — такой Бьякуя всегда его немного пугал. Такой Бьякуя был ураганом животных чувств, опасный и жестокий. Такой Бьякуя сводил его с ума до полной невменяемости. Ренджи задышал тяжело, когда Бьякуя оказался вплотную к Кире, зажал его между их телами. От поцелуя — жесткого, почти грубого — снесло крышу. Бьякуя смотрел ему в глаза, словно говоря — ты мой, что бы ни случилось. Ренджи медленно кивнул, не размыкая губ, Кира шевельнулся:

— Простите, простите. Мне нужно идти. Я… я тут лишний.

— Тихо, тихо, — Бьякуя и не думал отодвигаться, — лишние в моем доме узнают об этом без дополнительных церемоний, — в голосе Бьякуи крылась грозная насмешка.

Ренджи провел рукой по спине, ощущая всей ладонью угловатые выступы позвоночника, запах Бьякуи, мешаясь с запахом Киры, кружил голову. Он прихватил зубами розовое ухо, лизнул вдоль хряща, чувствуя, как по телу Киры проходит дрожь, и шепнул:

— Расслабься.

Бьякуя медленно развязывал на Кире пояс на юката — Ренджи засмотрелся, как простое, в сущности, действие превращалось в чувственный ритуал. Гладкие ленты пояса скользили между пальцев, свивались кольцами и ложились Кире на колени, полы юката медленно расходились, обнажая мускулистый живот. У Киры была хорошая фигура, Ренджи знал. Не такая красивая, как у Бьякуи — с его умопомрачительными ногами, задницей и плечами — но хорошая.

— Ренджи, капитан Кучики, — голос Киры звучал твердо.

Бьякуя замер, прекратив сворачивать пояс.

— Скажи, чтобы я перестал.

Ренджи крепче прижал к себе Киру, тот тряхнул челкой и покачал головой:

— Просто я не понимаю, почему, — беспомощно сказал он. — Я думал…

— Приказ на сегодня, лейтенант Кира, — Кира чуть не подпрыгнул от дохнувшего холодом голоса Бьякуи, — не думать. Это ясно?

— Так точно.

— Выполнять.

— Есть не думать, — пробормотал Кира и затих, растерянно глядя, как Бьякуя разводит полы юката.

Ренджи было жарко — от Бьякуи, который сосредоточенно распаковывал Киру, словно бесценный подарок, от собственного возбуждения — такого сильного, что его потряхивало. Он одним рывком потянул Киру на себя, опрокидывая и укладывая на спину — тот беспомощно взмахнул руками и хрипло задышал, когда Бьякуя положил ладонь ему на живот. Ренджи пожирал глазами белую ладонь на белой коже, хотелось приникнуть губами к каждому пальцу и облизать хорошенько, а потом спуститься ниже и прихватить зубами ткань фундоши.

Да к черту!

Он вывернулся, оставляя распростертого на полу Киру, скользнул к Бьякуе, торопливо стягивая с его плеч кимоно, прижался губами к руке над локтем, короткими укусами-поцелуями начал спускаться внизу, туда, к ладони на животе. Кира тяжело дышал, неловко раскинув согнутые в коленях ноги, Бьякуя свободной рукой неторопливо развязывал фундоши.

Сначала показался заросший золотистыми волосами пах, потом — полувозбужденный член, и Ренджи застонал, представив, как Бьякуя возьмет его в рот. Он лизнул мизинец, и Бьякуя резко, рвано выдохнул, а Ренджи начал посасывать его, вдыхая запах кириной кожи.

А потом Бьякуя отнял руку, и Ренджи беспомощно всхлипнул — куда?

Бьякуя же подхватил Киру и одним рывком перевернул на живот, сжал худую ягодицу и бросил на Ренджи темный, бушующий взгляд.

— Возьми его за плечи, Ренджи. Да, вот так… И держи.

Кира уткнулся ему прямо в возбужденный пах, и от мимолетного касания к головке Ренджи едва не кончил. А Бьякуя встал, сбросил с пояса и без того стянутое наполовину кимоно и опустился перед Кирой на колени.

Первый шлепок получился легким, даже нежным — Кира удивленно вздрогнул и сильнее вжался в Ренджи. От второго он вскрикнул и дернулся, а Ренджи пришлось напрячься, чтобы удержать его за плечи. Третий, четвертый, пятый… Бьякуя бил размеренно, удары ложились рядом, и это было, черт возьми, наверняка больно — рука у капитана Кучики была тяжелая. Кира отчаянно бился в захвате, терся о член, и Ренджи жмурился до звездочек перед глазами, чтобы не сдернуть с себя юката и не дать Кире в рот. Или оттолкнуть Киру, повалить нахрен Бьякую и вставить ему. Или встать перед ним на колени, прогнуться и раздвинуть ноги… Черт! Ренджи зарылся пальцами в мягкие волосы, Бьякуя дышал уже не так легко и размеренно, рука опускалась быстро, ровно и часто, ягодицы Киры, до того просто покрасневшие, пунцово горели. Он извивался, что-то шепча, сучил ногами, спина покрылась крупными каплями пота, которые стекали по выступающим ребрам, скатывались к ложбинке над ягодицами.

— Перестаньте!

Бьякуя замер с занесенной рукой; тяжело дыша, он не отрывал взгляда от Ренджи. Фундоши топорщились внушительным бугром, и Ренджи наклонился, дернул за конец, развязывая, разматывая ленту, высвобождая напряженный член с покрасневшей головкой.

Воздух вокруг плавился, от возбуждения звенело то ли в ушах, то ли в яйцах, а Кира лежал между ними на боку и выгибался, постанывая. По его возбужденному члену стекали капли, яички поджались, волосы в паху потемнели от пота и смазки. Ренджи вывернулся из юката и встал перед Кирой. Бьякую он чувствовал, даже не поднимая на него глаз. В поле зрения показалась рука, залитая чем-то скользким — масло.

Бьякуя прошелся пальцами Кире по ягодицам, и тот застонал, разводя ноги.

— Еще! Холодное! Еще!

Бьякуя осторожно смазал алые полушария, Кира вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, а Ренджи вздрагивал вместе с ним — а потом вставил ему сразу два пальца. Глаза Киры удивленно расширились, рот приоткрылся — и Ренджи не выдержал. Прижал к губам головку члена и осторожно надавил. Кровь бухала в ушах, глаза Киры подернулись дымкой и он медленно разомкнул губы. От влажного прикосновения к головке Ренджи повело, выбивая дух. Он надавил сильнее, проникая внутрь, дальше, глубже, упираясь в горло и содрогаясь от истомы, охватившей тело. Бьякуя осторожно приподнял Кире бедра, провел блестящим от масла членом между ягодиц, а потом вставил, запрокинув голову и кусая губы.

Кира содрогнулся всем телом, сглотнул — Ренджи всхлипнул, когда стенки горла стиснули член — и подался назад. Бьякуя смахнул челку со лба и сделал движение бедрами, входя до упора. У Киры в уголках глаз выступили слезы — Ренджи бережно смахнул, содрогаясь вместе с Кирой от первого — мощного толчка. Сжал плечи, скользя пальцами по потной коже, привстал и качнул бедрами. Кира вскрикнул, и вцепился Ренджи в колени, а Бьякуя шумно выдохнул. Ренджи поднял глаза — тот смотрел, не отрываясь, на его пах, грудь блестела от пота, напряженные мышцы играли под кожей. Медленно подавшись назад, Бьякуя вышел из Киры, обвитый набухшими венами член влажно шлепнул по животу, а Кира застонал Ренджи в пах, прогибаясь в пояснице. Бьякуя смотрел, не отрывая взгляда, и Ренджи медленно облизал губы. У него сносило крышу.

Всепоглощающее желание разрывало на части, он обвил Киру руками, отстранился, скользя мокрой головкой по губам, наклонился, слизывая собственный вкус и дернулся, когда Бьякуя снова вошел в Киру.

Ренджи обнял его, прижимая к себе как можно крепче, гладил по спине, по груди, по лицу — куда получалось дотянуться, а Бьякуя врывался в него коротким мощными толчками, от которых Кира вскрикивал и жался к Ренджи.

Бьякуя ускорялся — и Ренджи чувствовал так, будто его задницу таранит мощный член — что он вот-вот кончит. Смотреть на это со стороны…

— Подожди, — зашептал он, — подожди, Бьякуя….

Тот на миг замер и отстранился, а Ренджи, бережно подхватив Киру под лопатки, перевернул его на спину:

— Смотри, — он положил обе руки ему на грудь, ущипнул соски, — смотри, как он кончает…

Член уперся Кире в затылок, а Бьякуя, закинув Кирины ноги себе на плече, рывком вошел в него.

Ренджи смотрел на бисеринки пота над верхней губой, ощущал напряженное тело Киры со стоящим членом — его затрясло, когда Бьякуя задвигался снова. Это были уже не равномерные толчки, а бешеные, зверино-мощные рывки, от которых Кира извивался и кричал что-то бессвязное, его напряженный член пачкал живот смазкой, и Ренджи наклонился, вбирая его в рот, чувствуя жар Бьякуи, его напор и тяжелое дыхание.

А потом Бьякуя содрогнулся всем телом, Кира выгнулся, забился — в рот Ренджи хлынула густая вязкая сперма, в глазах потемнело. Он кончил, когда Бьякуя схватил его за волосы и потянул к себе. Они целовались, как сумасшедшие, рухнув на обмякшего Киру, между губ текла его сперма, заливая подбородок и капая на грудь. Ладонь Бьякуи легла Ренджи на член, осторожно выдаивая остатки оргазма — и он счастливо застонал, сползая с Киры и устраиваясь сбоку от него. Бьякуя улегся с другого бока, закинув ногу на Киру и сжав Ренджи ладонь.

Воцарившуюся тишину нарушал звук их дыханий.

Через некоторое время Бьякуя пошевелился, зашарил рукой позади себя — раздался плеск воды, а потом он достал мокрое полотенце. Осторожно обтер Киру — лицо, живот, провел между ягодицами, после вытерся сам и передал Ренджи.

— Изуру, — голос Бьякуя звучал совершенно невозмутимо, — не желаете посетить онсен?

Ренджи фыркнул.

Кира лежал и смотрел в потолок. Потом прикусил губу, задумавшись.

— Было бы неплохо. Но я, кажется, не дойду, — признался он.

— Фигня, — Ренджи взлохматил ему челку, — было бы желание, а в онсен попадешь.

— Хорошо, — Бьякуя довольно потянулся, и у Ренджи зашлось сердце при виде этой картины. А тот лукаво скосил глаз и сразу же отвернулся.

 

После онсена Кира отказался пить чай. Твердо и решительно поблагодарил Ренджи, поклонился Бьякуе — и попросил не провожать. Глядя на его упругую походку и знакомую, но давно забытую чертовщинку во взгляде, Ренджи невольно улыбался. Словно с Киры, трескаясь, ссыпалась всякая дрянь, что плотным панцирем окружала все это время, словно его ждало что-то новое и интересное впереди.

Бьякуя и Ренджи, выходившие в сад, чтобы попрощаться с Кирой, остались вдвоем. Ливень давно закончился, и сейчас ночной сад влажно благоухал дождем, травами и цветами.

Ренджи встал сзади, обнял Бьякую за плечи, широко, крепко; потерся носом о макушку и сунул руку в вырез юката, касаясь пальцами соска.

— Я тоже не понимаю, почему, — признался Ренджи.

Бьякуя какое-то время молчал, а потом пошевелился, откидываясь Ренджи на грудь.

— Мне показалось, — он словно подбирал слова, — лейтенант Кира не понял, что жизнь продолжается. В том числе и его. И оттого замкнулся в себе. И чем дальше и полнее жили другие, тем хуже было ему.

Ренджи потянулся и поцеловал Бьякую в висок:

— Спасибо. Кажется, это помогло.

— Поживем — увидим.

— Я бы до такого не додумался.

— Это была импровизация, — Бьякуя легко вывернулся из объятий и смерил Ренджи острым взглядом: — Не собираюсь повторять что-то подобное.

Ренджи сгреб Бьякую в объятья и стиснул.

— Даже не думай.

 

На следующий день Ренджи столкнулся с Кирой у дверей Первого отряда. Капитаны проводили собрание, а лейтенанты коротали время поблизости. Коротко остриженная челка открывала взгляд, меняя Киру до неузнаваемости. Он о чем-то весело болтал с Хисаги и Хинамори, все трое смеялись. Ренджи ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Кире.

Кажется, ему действительно помогло. Но черта с два Ренджи допустит повторения. Стоило, пожалуй, трахнуться с другом, чтобы понять — этот путь точно не для них.


End file.
